


The Holmes Family Pinboard

by mycrofic (iceprinceofbelair)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, Teen Mycroft, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceofbelair/pseuds/mycrofic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little insight into the everyday lives of the Holmes family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holmes Family Pinboard

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so my friend Ali has made this wonderful visual representation of this fic which you should go check out because it's amazing. She's so cute.
> 
> iamalizane.tumblr.com/post/84374180177/

**Household Rules**

  1.  No violin after midnight.
  2.  No deductions at the table.
  3.  No experimenting on Redbeard.
  4.  No experimenting on Mycroft.
  5.  No chemicals on the carpet unless newspaper is placed down accordingly.
  6.  No making Mycroft walk the plank.
  7.  Always knock before entering a bedroom which is not yours.
  8.  NO MORE FIRE BASED EXPERIMENTS
  9.  EVER
  10.  No experiments without supervision (human). Redbeard does not count.



  
Photograph of Mycroft doing something clever – school related.  _(New Household Rule: No giving Mycroft's pictures facial hair)_

Obligatory photograph of Sherlock doing something reasonably non-troublesome in the interest of balance.

  
  
 **Emergency Contact Details**

Daddy: 0223356321118  
Mummy: 022611055463  
Mycroft: absolutely not revealing until Sherlock understands that boredom is not an emergency  
Sherlock: isn’t allowed a mobile phone until he learns to respect belongings

 

_New Household Rule: No experimenting on expensive mobile phones._

 

**To Do**

  1. ~~~~~~Buy Sherlock a new phone (if he’s good)~~   _New Household Rule: no experimenting on cheap mobile phones either._ ~~~~
  2. Buy more dog food.
  3. Scrape porridge off the bathroom ceiling.



_(New Household Rule: No experimenting in the bathroom.)_

  1. Write “Thank You” letter to Grandmother.



 

NOTE TO SELF: write all of Sherlock’s future “Thank You” letters for him.

 

Blue Post-It Note: It is becoming very difficult to remember the difference between "household" and "Sherlock" -MH

 

Mycroft’s “Star Pupil” awards (numerous).  
Sherlock’s “Most Improved” award.

 

NOTE TO SELF: post clip of Sherlock’s rant about the “stupid people award” to YouTube

 

**Calendar**

3 July: Mycroft home from university :)  _ew Mycroft smells_

_(New Household Rule: No calling Mycroft names)_

16 July: Siger – business trip  
20 July: Siger – return from business trip  
31 July: Sherlock’s violin recital  
10 August: Begin line dancing classes

 

Photograph of Sherlock as a pirate.  
Labelled sketches of the human anatomy – Sherlock Holmes, Age 7.

 

Pink Post-It Note:  Sherlock must be supervised with any object smaller than a basketball.

 

_New Household Rule: There is to be no supper until Mycroft is degraded from his current status of "Arch Enemy"_

 

Cluster of unused thumb tacks in the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely different from anything I've written before. I'm not entirely convinced it makes sense. But please let me know if you like it :)


End file.
